Little Aid
by AnkouRavien
Summary: What would you do if everything is against you? Will you accept your fate or run away? Or will you change your fate?


_I didn't really think about the classes, but I imagine this:_

 _Elesis - Blazing Heart_

 _Eve - Code: Nemesis_

 _Add - Lunatic Psyker_

 _Rena - Wind Sneaker_

 _Elsword - Infinity Sword_

* * *

Humans have this thing called "envy". They will never get satisfied with what we have. Sometimes they want something that the others have.

Me?

I envy almost everyone. They look like they have better life than me. It's just… not fair.

 _"This file is corrupted."_

Sigh… not again.

"What's wrong, Elesis?" the white haired girl smirks at me. Her name is Eve. Well, not really a girl. I mean, she's a Nasod with golden eyes. She's beautiful, pretty, smart, and everyone loves her.

Okay, not everyone. I hate her.

"Don't disturb me," I say as I take a look at the same file on another folder on my laptop.

"Oh? I didn't expect you to get smarter," Eve giggles as she walks away.

Let me explain. She and one other guy really love to hack into my laptop and corrupt my files so I'll fail on the subject. Yes, I'm a college student. My grades are really bad thanks to these two that keep corrupting my files so I get 0 on almost every assignments. I made numerous backup files but sometimes they're still able to corrupt them all.

I wish I could smack them in the head.

Or kill them instead! God damn I really hate them.

Graduating from a school was a really good time for me. I was bullied, and still get bullied.

Grrr!

All these things make me want to commit suicide once in a while…

Just when I'm about to submit my files to the server…

…?

WHAT THE HELL?!

It… It wasn't corrupted. I swear…

That one last file was fine…

A white haired guy with magenta eyes beside Eve laughs maniacally.

"What the hell, Add?!" I shout as I glare at him.

Eve's partner is Add. He's a genius. He gets A on every subject, but seriously…

He can't keep lowering my dying grade.

I get out of the class and go to the restroom. I lock myself in one of the toilet room.

Good El…

I can finally let my tears flow. I can't keep this up… This is too much!

I wish I was born as a normal girl with normal life. I don't want any wealth or royalty. I just want to have some normal life.

But here I am, born as Elesis with somewhat awesome stupidity. If knowledge could be injected, people would do it to me right now. I'm not at any subject, but I picked that I thought I could handle.

Information Technology.

I didn't regret my decision. I'm not good with history and things. I might be the weirdest person for thinking math is easier than history. I'm thinking I might be able to do this after I studied hard to enter this university, but still…

Why do I have to get those two geniuses as my classmates?

Sigh…

Anyway, if there's a world record for being ugly, I'm sure I'll get the title. I got this burn scar on my face since I was little. My mom died on an accident to save me and my little brother. This scar is another reason I don't have a single friend.

Talking about my little brother…

He's so much luckier than me. I wish he wouldn't grew up to be the second Add, but I think he might going to be that.

I hate to admit that I have smarter little brother. Sometimes he teaches me some math problems I can solve. It hurts me for some reason.

And the worse thing is he's a troublemaker. I heard so many trouble he made on school, but the school just can't drop him out. Thanks to his numerous achievements, the school is popular now.

Unlike me who locked myself in a toilet room. I'm such a disgrace.

I'm thinking about going home for now. Just for today. I can't handle that little brother of mine.

* * *

"Elesis! Welcome home!" a green haired elf greets me with a smile as she hugs me. This is the only place I can feel loved.

"Rena, I'm home," I hug her back. I usually come here crying, and yeah, I'm here to cry like a baby.

"There, there," Rena pats my back, "Come inside. Tell me what happened."

I break the hug and wipe my tears. "Aren't you tired of hearing the same thing over and over again?"

Rena giggles. "No, I'm not. Did I get tired of hearing you wanting a lollipop when you were little?"

Ahaha… She's the best. Rena took care of me too when mom was still alive.

I tell her so many things that happened. Every time I turn on my laptop, I get at least one photo or video of me getting bullied that suddenly pops up on the screen. I got so many spams when I open my e-mail. Sometimes the password is changed and I need to take a lot of time to take care of it. Sometimes my files are suddenly gone. I check my laptop once in a while and it always said "no threat found", which means no virus.

The rest is what I said before. About how Eve and Add ruin my already-bad-grade.

I look out at the window. It's late already?

"Where's Els?" I ask Rena. Elsword is my brother's name, but I call him Els for short. Even though he's a troublemaker, I miss him.

"He's at the cyber."

"Cyber?!"

Good El please don't let him study anything about computer. Just don't.

Rena giggles at my reaction. I think I accidentally show that I'm surprised. "He always said he's playing online games, but I'm not sure he's being honest."

No…

Two hackers are enough. No more.

"I'm home! Rena, I want to eat!"

"Time for dinner," Rena smiles as she stands up and goes to the kitchen.

Els takes my backpack. "Did you bring another zero on your test?"

I take my backpack from his hands. "Shut up!"

Els smirks as he stares at my eyes. "Did you just cry?! Hahaha!"

Why did I miss someone like this…?

"Yes, I did!" I shout in frustration, "Anyway, don't touch my stuffs!"

"Because I'm too worthy?"

Good El…

I walk to my room and lie down on the bed. Can I just live in peace? Now I need to finish Monday's assignment. I can't enjoy my weekend.

Maybe I should start working now.

I take my bag and—wait a second… someone cut it from the bottom. I open it.

Sigh…

I rush out from my room to Els' room.

That punk is laughing at my laptop. "Damn! I like how this laptop give me some photos of your daily sufferings!"

I sigh as I look at him. "Els, I need to do my project. Give it back."

"Talk about 'corrupted' projects," he cackles, "You never consider uploading it on somewhere else? Are you that stupid?"

I tilt my head. "Upload?"

He laughs at me. "What are you?! A failure 2.0?!"

Aside from that I-can-not-handle attitude, I knew that he's a good kid.

"Give me some money to go to cyber and I'll tell you."

"Alright then."

While he tells me something that I should have known but I didn't, I realize something is wrong with him.

"Now where's my money?" he asks as he lends his hand.

Instead of giving the money, I put my hand on his forehead. "You got fever," I say to him.

"I'm going to be fine if I sleep," he slaps my hand, "Money!"

Els gets sick easily. Oh well.

Anyway…

I take my laptop. "Your money is spent for the backpack. No money for you!" I shout as I step out of the room.

"Hey! It's your fault for not taking care of it!"

"You cut it!"

Here goes our daily fight. This is why I rarely come home. I prefer staying at the dorm.

Someone hit Els' and my head. "Knock it off, kids!"

"Els started it!" I yell.

"What?! If you let me borrow your laptop, this won't happen!" Els yells back.

"Stop it or you don't get your dinner!" Rena glares at us. Well… she's always there to stop our fight.

When we're eating, it's dead silence. No one says a single thing until we're finished.

"You two are still not mature. Stop fighting," Rena sighs as she stirs something with her spoon on the glass.

"I'm young unlike this old lady," Els says as he darts his eyes at me.

Sigh… Whatever.

"I'm going back to my room," I say as I stand up. I need to get the assignments done.

"I don't need this herbal! I'm fine!"

"I know you're sick just by looking at you! Now drink and get some rest!"

I'm sure those two will be fine. I turn on my laptop and take a look at my notes.

 _"You can just die"_

Like always, a photo appears.

Okay, Elesis! Stop thinking about this and focus on assignment!

* * *

It's been 2 months. I'm on my final exam now. Nothing bad will happen at final exam because the teachers are very skeptical for some reason. Eve and Add won't hack on whatever I do on the exam.

After working as a part timer on my spare times, I can buy a new phone. The phone I use now is cracked. Although I don't use it other than calling Rena, I really want a new one. I can't keep asking Rena for everything.

It was so stressful before the exam. Even with that uploading thing that Elsword told me, they're still able to corrupt my files.

But still…

Why is the atmosphere so weird today? I can feel everyone is staring at me with a laughter or giggle after looking at their phone. What's wrong?

I take my phone to see if I could see whatever they're seeing right now.

…?!

I quickly run toward the restroom and lock myself in the toilet room.

I see a picture of myself naked on the bathroom. W-Who took this photo?! Is there a hidden camera on my dorm?!

A-And now I have to attend my exam with this situation?!

I can feel tears on my eyes. I can't take this anymore! I just want to go home and shut myself!

I can deal with any kind of bullying! I don't care if they hurt me, corrupt my files, dress me with silly suits, or take all my money! Anything but this!

"Hey, maybe you would consider to quit and be a porn star, Elesis," the familiar female voice says, "Oh, wait. You're too ugly!"

It's Eve! Is she doing this?! I'm so angry and sad at the same time! I don't even know what to feel!

"By the way, thanks for the money!" she shouts as she steps out.

…Huh?

I open my bag to check my wallet.

…They took it. All of it.

That's it.

Nothing matters anymore. It's not like I'm going to be useful in the future.

But I can't quit. Rena worked hard to pay my college fee.

I step out the room and go to my class. I'll deal with it for now. I have to focus on my exam somehow.

* * *

I can hear an annoying voice that comes from a device. I'm sure it's my phone's ringtone because someone hacked into my phone and changed it.

"Hello?"

"Elesis? Can you come to the hospital?"

It's Rena's voice. "Is it Els? I can't. I need to study."

"Elesis, please! Els needs you!"

I hung up the phone. I'm sorry Rena.

I go to the room in my dorm. I break every hidden cameras into pieces and throw it away as I scream and cry at the same time. I don't care if I disturb the others. I just want to let it all out! This is too much!

Why did you do this to me, Lady El?! Why?! Give me a break!

I don't even have pride anymore! I can't wear beautiful and cute dresses like the other girls because I don't have a good body. I can't wear any cute shoes like the other girls because I don't have that much money. I can't do some make up because this burn scar will never go away. I accept that I'm ugly, but please…!

Anything but girls' private parts! Why did they have to show it to everyone?! Just why?!

The annoying ringtone plays again. I pick it up.

"What is it?!"

"Elesis, you're not fine. What happened?" Rena asks with worried tone.

Even… Even in this kind of situation…

"Why do you still care about my condition?" I ask her.

"Because I love you," Rena answers. It's the only thing that makes my heart warm. "Could you come here to the hospital, dear? Tell me everything."

I keep silent for a moment. "I don't want to. Can we just talk on the phone?"

"Rena, please. Els needs you here as well."

"Els doesn't care a single thing about me, okay?! I'm done with bullying!"

"Elesis, he's in coma!"

…Huh?

I can hear her crying. "You know he got heart problem since he was little, right?"

I turn to silent. I knew about this, but the last time I remember is he's getting better.

"He took your laptop to get your attention. He didn't want you to focus so much on your study, Elesis. Please… He needs you!" Rena begs.

…

"I'll be right there, Rena."

* * *

I arrive at the hospital after a few hours of walking. Rena hugs me immediately. "You really came!"

I hug her back. "Sorry for the wait. They took my money."

Aside from that… I have a mixed feeling about this jerk that happened to be my little brother. I'm happy that he can't bother me with that condition, but I hate to see him like this.

"What do you want me to do here?" I ask Rena.

Rena smiles. "Just stay here and wait for him to wake up," she says as she sits on the chair.

I sit beside her. "You were crying all the way here," she wipes my tears with her fingers, "Tell me what happened.

I tell her what happened today and cry like a baby as always. Damn… I'm so weak…

"I'm useless," I mutter, "I can't do anything. I can't even pay the hospital fee."

"I hate myself."

Rena pats my head. "You came all the way here to see your brother. You're here to help your brother somehow, right?"

I just look at her. I don't understand.

* * *

A few weeks later, Els finally wakes up. His condition is getting better.

Me? I'm enjoying my holiday with those daily terrors on my laptop AND taking a short semester. In my university, short semester is used for saving your previous grades from hell. Eve and Add are still hacking into my laptop and corrupt my files. It's nothing compare to Els' condition.

But I think I can compare it now.

"If you want a laptop, buy one for yourself!"

Els chuckles. "Hell no. I can always borrow your laptop if I don't have one!"

You little…! What were you doing with my laptop for the last 5 days?!

"Go back to your coma!"

"Hahahah!"

Rena hits my head. "Elesis, this is a hospital. Keep quiet."

"Sorry," I apologize as I rub my head. I stare at the Els' USB. It's so suspicious for some reason.

"You can buy your own USB," he says without looking away from the laptop.

Tch. He realizes it.

"Are you still trying to graduate? Look at all this unbelievable scores!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm going home. Give me back my laptop," I say with threatening tone.

Els looks at me. "You might make a great ghost actor."

Good El…

After several minutes of arguing, I finally get my laptop back. Sometimes I stay at the hospital.

Sometimes! I don't want to stay with him all day.

When I arrive at home, I take a shower, then turn on my laptop to continue my project. Damn that jerk took my precious time to do this…

…Wait a second.

 _"Good evening, Elesis!"_

There's this yellow haired chibi character on the bottom right corner. He just said that with kid's voice, which is cute because he's a chibi.

Wait! What the heck is this?!

 _"My name is Ventus. Please do not mind me and work on what you want to do!"_

This must be Els' doing. Sigh…

I ignore Ventus like he wants to and continue on my project.

* * *

I look at the clock. 2 AM?!

But that's weird.

I minimize all the programs. Ventus is still there on the bottom right corner. He can talk, so he should be able to hear me, right?

"What are you doing?" I ask.

 _"I am restoring all the corrupted data, erasing all the email and photo scams, and preventing anyone from hacking. Restoring progress: 16%"_

…Wha—?!

"Who made you?" I ask again.

 _"Elsword."_

I can feel tears in my eyes. But why? I'm not sad!

 _"Do not cry. I love you!"_

Damn that Els. I didn't know he cares for me this much. Did you learn something about this on the internet? Is that why you go to cyber?

* * *

I surprise Rena on the next semester.

"You're going to stay here?" she asks with a big smile on her face.

I nod. "I got lonely on the dorm. I'll stay here."

"Elsword! Come here!"

Els walks toward us while eating snacks.

"She's staying with us from today," Rena tells him.

Els pouts. "You're wasting my food! Go back to dorm!"

As expected, Els is not happy.

And I'm not really happy about it either.

"Good to see you in healthy condition," I pat his head.

He slaps my hand. "I'm not a kid!"

"I thought you're young?"

Rena shakes her head. "I'm going to buy painkillers…"

"I'll never know what the old lady is thinking," Els chuckles.

Oh well. I didn't come here to fight first.

I kiss his left cheek. "Thanks for the Ventus bot, brother. It's really helpful."

He avoids eye contact. I guess he'll never know what this "old lady" is thinking.

Rena giggles. "The dinner is ready. Should we eat?"

I learnt something really important. Sometimes someone close to you just need you by their side. They won't ask for anything else.

At least that's what I feel when I went all the way from campus to the hospital.

* * *

 _Sh-t it sucks when it didn't contain comedy_

 _Oh well XD Sorry for the not-so-touching-story_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
